Of Disney, Subs, and Jail Time
by sketzocase
Summary: Logan and the 'kids' have a somewhat quiet evening in. T for my potty mouth.


**_This site needs more Daken! I can't find fics for him. So yall... help me write more daken! it'll be awesome. _**

* * *

In all of the situations I've been stuck in, this has got to be the oddest one. An' I've been in more than my fair share over the years. Fury better have a damn good paycheck for me after this shit.

Mumbling to myself , I grab another beer out of the fridge. Not like there are any kids around to see me at the moment. Might as well get some enjoyment out of this waste a' time. Walking back into the foyer, I get the unpleasant surprise of realizing that my prisoner aint there. Which pisses me off. A quick sniff of the room, and I've got a scent.

Taking a swig of the cold beer, I walk to the TV room, finding my prisoner, and my clone, sitting on the couch- both covered in black leather- a trend I know they aint getting for me.

"Laura." I nod to her. "I thought I told you to keep him in the foyer."

Laura flashes one of her ever so rare smiles. "He called me a … bitch. So I thought I'd teach him how to be nice."

I raise an eyebrow here. "By watching TV?"

Her smile turns devious as she motions toward the DVDS spread out on the table in front of her. "By watching Disney." She clarifies. "There's nothing more 'friendly' than Disney."

"I'm going to have to pass on that." Daken growls, fighting against the chains she wrapped him in. "You can watch your singing, dancing , animal shit on your own."

"You have no choice." She snarls.

I have to sit back and really take in the situation. Laura, looking comfortable as ever with her feet propped up on the table, and Daken, looking distressed and pissed off. If I wanted to be a good father, I'd un-strap the boy and put him in lock up. ..On the other hand, Laura is actually smiling. Besides, who knows if lock up will even hold him? And I don't have a damn clue as to when Fury is planning to make his brilliant return.

I drain the last of the beer from the bottle and take a seat on the couch beside my son, who looks almost beside himself with anger. "What're we watchin'?"

"I thought we'd start with '_Bambi"_." Laura says seriously. "Unless you have a preference."

I lean back and shrug. "I'm just here to watch him. Do what you want."

"I'll kill both of you!" Daken struggles harder than I've seen him, while he says this. "over and over- bloody, inhumane, skull smashing murder!" I think he's run out of adjectives.

"It's just a movie." I chuckle. Serves him right, too. All the drama and fights he's put us through.

"This won't do anything." He struggles a little more until he's got Laura's attention. "You're still a bitch."

"I really wish you wouldn't use that word." Laura growls.

Daken gets a smug expression on his face. "Well you are. I'm just being honest."

"I can smell when you try your little pheromone bit." She shoots back. "You will not change my mind on this. Pheromones or otherwise."

With that she pushes play.

"I'm not watching this!" He cries as loudly as he can. Laura quickly covers his mouth with her hand- silencing him.

"You talk too much, Daken."

His expression is baffled as he tries to speak, getting more and more frustrated.

"I'll take my hand off if you don't scream." Laura says in a neutral tone.

Daken nods his head in agreement- looking more pissed off than relieved.

He manages to keep himself quiet for the next hour. Then the questions start. Honestly I preferred when his mouth was covered.

"Why are they still singing?" Daken scoffs.

"Because singing is a ...cute thing to do" Laura states, sounding disgusted with her own answer, whilst playing with her hair.

Daken makes a gagging noise. "Where the fuck are the hunters? This movie should have been over five minutes after it started."

"It's about the little deer." Laura rolls her eyes. "Not the hunters."

"But there are hunters." He smiles.

"They killed Bambi's mom."

"Good for them." Daken wiggles around in his confinement a little.

"Bad for them." Laura corrects.

"How did a baby deer survive without a mother?" Daken spits. I think this story is hitting a little too close to home for him.

"Because he had friends." Laura answers, still patient as ever. Do you have friends, Daken?"

"How are friends going to keep a animal of a different species, alive?"He rolls his eyes. "Friends are pointless."

"They just do. It's all about friendship and over coming obstacles… and-"

Daken flops back against the couch. "You're making me sick."

"Good." Laura turns her eyes back to the movie. "Do you want to reconsider calling me a bitch?"

"I don't apologize." Daken sneers. "Ever."

"That's too bad for you."

They go on like for the remainder of the movie. All of Daken's questions getting more and more offensive. Like he could make the movie stop by badmouthing it.

After the movie, Daken seems to have this odd twitch. Which makes me chuckle again.

"This is the most pointless thing you've ever done…" Daken finally says, his voice missing some of the cockiness from earlier. Not that anyone's complaining.

Laura looks at the coffee table, now holding a stack of DVDs. She fishes around for a second. "Am I still a bitch?" She asks quietly.

Daken spits at her feet. "You're even more of a bitch. A GIANT bitch." Damn boy doesn't know when to stop. Laura seems genuinely pissed off.

"He's just doin' that to get a rise outta you." I explain, feeling bad for the girl.

"I have no problems with that." Laura says the good little. "But he will be punished."

Okay… getting' just a little uptight in here. "You do what you want… I just need him back in one piece." Is all I can offer up.

"Excellent." X stares at me for a second, before returning to sift through the movies.

I feel obligated to stay in the room. As if someone's gonna need protecting. Laura or Daken, I'm not really sure. But damn if all this singing at fluff grates my nerves.

Daken starts to get his second wind on the couch. His struggling intensifies, as well as his life threats.

Poor pup is all bark right now.

Laura holds up _"The Little Mermaid" _ which is about as low as one can go. I honestly don't know how she's going to manage to keep her seat.

"I'm going to gut you." Daken growls. "Let. Me. The. FUCK UP!"

"You have language problems." Laura says with a straight face as she rises to switch out the DVDs.

"And you're a coward." Daken spits this out here. "You'd rather do this idiotic form of 'punishment' instead of fighting me. Even if I crack- you haven't won anything without any blood shed."

"I'm not after blood." Laura says gently. "If that were the case, we'd be done by now."

Daken makes it up to the first song before losing his nerve again. He fumes and curses and writhes- but the animated creatures continue to sing. It's actually pretty funny to watch.

Halfway through the movie Laura turns to me. "You should go get food."I raise an eyebrow. "Daken won't go anywhere." She reassures, putting a hand the furious man's shoulder. He tries to take a snap at her, seeing as his hands are busy, but misses and ends up falling onto the couch.

"See?" She points out the mess of man writhing and growling beside her. "I'm in complete control."

Shrugging it off, I go and grab my boots. I mean Laura is perfectly capable of handling herself, and Daken, if the need arises. What's twenty minutes of me missing going to do? "Pick him up off the floor." I call back while heading into the garage.

Pulling out of the drive I can't help but notice that the streets are just a little crowded. Which shouldn't bug me on my bike. She's working perfectly- I checked her engine just last night. A wait won't do me any harm.

It's just the annoyance that comes with the wait.

It's kind of early in the day, almost ten. Most of the restaurants are still either closed, or opening up. So I settle for a sub shop. Nothing can go wrong with that. They make 'em in a minute or two.

I wait at least thirty minutes before the store is 'open' open. And when I get in, they say their only serving breakfast- which pisses me off. So I have to drive to the other side of town- which again put me in a long line of traffic. It's eleven thirty by the time I get there. Twelve by the time I actually get my food, eat it, and start to head back.

Between the wait at the sub stop and the traffic , it's been at least two hours. Three tops.

After getting pissed with all of this damn waiting, I stopped by the bar for a few minutes, to get myself collected. Watched some football, drank a little more the usual stuff. I've been timing myself by the clock mounted on the wall besides the TV.

After a few minutes, I look back at the clock to see that the hand's haven't really moved.

"How fast is that clock?" I ask the bar tender, feeling that something was off.

"That's broken." The man answers, not looking up from cleaning one of his glass mugs. "Sometimes it move, sometimes it don't. We think it's damn funny, so we don't change it."

"How the hell is that funny?" I snap.

The man continues to wipe his glass. "Seeing people try an' figure it out and all. If you'd ask for the time, I'd have told ya. But you didn't, see? So there's no point getting mad about a little prank."

" How long have a been here?" I growl.

The bald headed man eventually looks up, with a quizzical expression. "I'd reckon about six hours. You've sat through three games." He motions up to the television I'd been staring at.

"Shit." I state, having to control the urge to beat the man for not telling me sooner.

"Wife gonna be pissed?" The man asked as he went back to cleaning his glass.

I shake my head. "Kids."

He nods in understanding as I put a wad of cash on the table and exit quickly. I can only imagine what kind of state the school is in. Hell it might not even be standing.

As I pull up into the garage, I'm surprised at how normal everything looks. As if absolutely nothing happened.

Music from the credits of some movie or another are going off in the TV room, so I follow that.

Laura is sitting there with headphones in, and Daken's trying to pop his claws, which because of how he's chained, just ends up with him stabbing himself.

"Hey." I nod to the pair.

Laura takes out her headphones. "Nick Fury is in your office." She seems bored.

Daken- for once- says nothing. His little twitch is now like a full on shudder. He's sitting there with his head bowed, that mess that he calls hair all distressed looking and hanging in front of his eyes.

"Logan." Fury says from behind me as he enters the room dressed in his usual S.H.I.E.L.D. get up. He's holding a simple black bag in his hands- can't scent it well enough to get a clue as to what it is.

"Fury." I turn halfway to him, still keeping the kids in my vision. "Thought you were in the office."

"I heard you coming in." He explained, leaning against the door frame."Not that I don't love your social calls, but what the hell do you want?"

He gives a brief nod. "I wantto talk to you about your boy…"

"What about him?" There's a list that Fury could want to talk about. The boy's in no way an angel.

"He's still trying to take over control of the crime lords in this city. I caught him red handed."

"Ya, he does that." I reply, noticing that the boys not moved an inch since I got in the room.

"But you seem to have it under control…" Fury muses for a second. "And the odds of him staying in lock up- even one as sophisticated as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s – are far to high to risk it."

Really now. It seems that Daken's been a very busy boy lately. "Hmm."

Fury nods again. "We have to discuss alternative means of incarceration."

No shit.

"Shoot away Nick, I'm all ears." I say, leaning my back against the wall.

"Well I was going to put him somewhere isolated… but that never seems to work. The first stranger that came into range of him, would end up letting him out."

"I can understand that." I state indifferently.

"Good. Cause the next part of this conversation is where it gets tricky."

"Tricky?" Nick Fury giving warnings isn't usually a good sign.

Nick reaches into the bag he's brought with him and pulls out a metal.. anklet it looks like.

"Yer giving me jewelry?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Nick shakes his head. "No. I'm giving you the ultimate shock collar. It's been set for this perimeter and this perimeter only. If the person tries to cross into any place outside of the school or the grounds, they'll be fried in seconds."

Daken seems to start stirring here, like he's reading into this conversation more than I am.

"Okay…"

"Daken wears the collar." Fury says confidently. "And you keep him here."

At this point, Daken suddenly breaks into hysterical laughter. "Don't. Just don't." He shakes his head a few times. "You're joking."

"Not really one for jokes." Fury shakes his head. "Whatever they're doing here seems to suit you."

"Suit me?" Daken laughs again. "I should be in a maximum security prison- not in a school with a bunch of ratty kids, my father, and his pet bi-" He stops himself. "And Laura, I meant."

The girl beside him looks satisfied.

"Nah. You'll be fine." I say, watching his eyes quickly scan the room for an escape path. "We'll put in a job that'll keep you nice and busy."

Daken isn't laughing anymore. "I want a lawyer."

"This aint going to court." Fury says, smiling a little. "Ever."

Gotta love S.H. .D.'s under the table way of dealing with everything.

"I object." Daken says angrily.

"Over ruled." Fury says, smirking. "You're staying here."

Daken fumbles around for words for a few seconds. As Fury turns to leave he calls back, "I'll be checking in."

When the door shuts behind him, and the anklet is securely wrapped around Daken's ankle, I just stand there trying to figure out what to do with him. Fury didn't even ask for my opinion on the matter- how does he get off with just expecting me to be okay with this?

"I'm… I'm…." Daken freezes mid sentence, like the next word is too hard for him to say. "Sorry." He finishes, looking up helplessly at me. "Alright? Send me away. I'll leave you alone."

"Good to hear. But it's not me you need to be apologizing to." I look down at the table and toss _"The Lion King 2" _ over to Laura. "Make sure he sees the sequels." I demand . "I'm going to get another beer."

I swear as I was leaving, I could hear Daken sobbing. Mighta just been wishful thinking though.


End file.
